Fortune Diver
by Shota-Candy Love Love Night
Summary: A story based on the song by Len Kagamine that goes of the same  name.
1. Prologue

**FORTUNE DIVER**  
>Prologue: Bloody Rain<p>

The skies rang with the flashes of thunders and heavy rain. The downpour was so strong it collapsed several old structures in the area.

In the barren battlefield, there were two figures breaking the sound barrier. The one looked like the other, but the other one was mush darker than the other one. Each of them wielded an overdrive guitar. The light one weilding the darker one's and the darker one wielding a new-made guitar. Both of them were excellent at countering each other's attacks.

The lighter figure was a blonde. He sported blue eyes and uniform-like garments which had shades of yellow, white, and gray. The darker one had black hair, blood-red eyes and darker version of the lighter one's clothes. Their sounds shook the earth and their strums on their guitars could split the raindroips in half. Anything that would stand between them would die from the intense roaring of the instruments.

Rei jumped backwards, keeping a far distance from Len and dropped his hand on the strings, producing a teeth-shaking sound. Len, who anticipated this, motioned his arm clockwise and strummed his guitar, generating a shield in front of him.

But Rei was an excellent fighter. He was once called Crypton. The savior of the cyberspace. But now, he wold be the one to destroy it. He wants to prove that he was a powerful man. Len was the same, but he had realized his mistakes after he had a ring of promise supporting his finger. He was engaged to the girl he met at least 2 months ago, and her twin brother liked Len's twin sister. Fortune was with them that day.

But now, here Len is, looking for fortune so that he may destroy Crypton. Power had corrupted this good man.

"Looks like you've learned a lot, Len."  
>A chaotic voice echoed from all around, confusing the blonde. He looked all around him, but no sign of Rei. But he shouldn't take surprises, for a single wide opening could cause him to lose his life. But suddenly, the ground trembled around Len. He tried to keep his balance and continue fighting. Was this Rei's doing? He could only think.<p>

The tremor worsened, causing Len to fall on his back. He held his guitar at ready. He gave an eye of a tiger in every direction he looked at. With an eagle's vision, he finally saw what was causing the powerful tremors.

It looked like a subwoofer, and it can become a dangerous weapon in battle whenever it was turned into its maximum power and was tapped. Len looked at the object sharply and headed towards it. He planned to destroy it, for Rei might use it.

The sound of thunders grew louder as he ran through the distance, and the rain became even heavier that it started dragging Len down. The sky was as dark as oblivion, and the grey clouds were scattered around the place. His heart started throbbing. He felt nervous. He was afraid of the one thing that could seperate him and his loved one forever: death.

He closed his eyes, continued running, realized his stupidity in what he is doing right now, and thought of the moments hen and his friends shared.

He smiled slightly.

Only the sound of a heartbeat was heard.

After a loud and powerful thunder from the feedback, Len felt pain all over him, but continued smiling.

He heard solid footsteps approaching him slightly, and cold hands taking the weapon from him.

After a few moments, he heard another loud thunder, and felt his skull shatter, and his throat spitting fountains of blood. The rain suddenly felt softer and softer.

He couldn't hear a thing but his life quickly slipping from his grasp.

The rain stopped, and the ground was bloody red.

Len Kagamine was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**FORTUNE DIVER  
><strong>Chapter One:  
>No More Insults, Please<p>

We enter the cyber world. A world where there are a lot of places to be, people to meet, and lots of things to do. Everything here is organized.

We go deeper into this world and find ourselves in a town inhabited by hundreds of singers. Maybe even thousands of singers. Their numbers do increase every now and then, though. But there were the higher class: The best of the best. The others were in the middle ranks. Peasants, in short. They were all led and inspected by the highest and the greatest of the singers in their place: Miku Hatsune. She's the caring queen of the town. The people respect her, and she loves them back. She never kicks anyone out due to her personal wants. Miku wants her people to live along together happily. Her only problem is her council. They're always arguing. Sure, her people are fine, but her close friends? DISASTER. Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo, Haku, Neru. Oh, not to forget the biggest threat: the Kagamine twins. But, poor little Len is the one getting insulted by the whole council.

"Shota! Hey, shota!"

The usual call to Len. Shota. Male version of Lolita. Poor guy, Miku would always think. She knows she's in love with him, but she doesn't know about his emotions towards her. She's always his crying shoulder if he needs one. She watched Len try to rebel against Kaito, Gakupo and Rin's insults. "I-I'm not a shota!" Len squealed. The three couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Len, you squeal like a girl!" Rin butted in her laughs. Len growls, but calmed down shortly after. "Guys… I'm not a shota, and I don't squeal like a girl." Len huffed out and walked away from the laughing trio.

Len walked out of the castle and marched to the garden to calm himself down. Miku already knew that he would, so she followed him in the garden and watched him walk back and forth.

"Stupid Rin… Stupid Kaito… Stupid Gakupo… They're the one who always insult me. When will they take a break from it? I'm starting to hate it… every single day, they're all like 'Hey, shota!' or, 'Shota, act older!' Ugh! I-I can't take this anymore! Every day, every hour, every second… why me? Why me? I mean… all the other townsfolk like me… Miku likes me, but them? God… I- I just… I just want to prove them wrong. I want to prove to them that I'm not as weak as they know. But how… I-I'll think of something… but I'll prove it to them that I can be really strong!"

The blonde murmured to himself while walking to and fro. Miku heard every single word he said angrily. She's sure that he wants to let his emotions out, but unsure if she should walk away or not. But then, seeing a close friend in need, she approached him slowly.

"L… Len…?"  
>Miku innocently tilted her head sideways and called his name softly. Hearing her, Len quickly tried to calm down. "O-oh… Lady Hat-" "Shh. It's Miku, okay?" Miku quickly interrupted him and placed a finger on his lips. Len looked away quickly, still no signs of blushing, Miku thought. "Miku. I guess that you heard everything I said, right?" He asked her with a calm and blank tone of voice. Miku sighed. "I did. You didn't want me to hear those things you said, did you?" "It's okay. You're the only person who understands me anyways. You want them to stop teasing me, right?" Len lowered his head while speaking. Miku can only nod to his question. "I want to prove to them I'm strong." Len mentioned it again in a higher tone. He then looked at the queen in her eyes. "What do you think I should do?" he asked, eyes shining. Miku looked away so he wouldn't notice her turning red. "I-it's your decision. You make your own decision, right?"<p>

She then did a slight wave and left Len in the garden alone. Len stood still, wondering why she would walk away in the middle of their conversation. "Does… she hate me too?" he asked himself. He looked up at the darkened sky and felt a raindrop on his nose.

"Rain… oh, rain.  
>You first turn the skies dark.<br>Then shower water down to those who need it,  
>then show either the glorious sun or moon.<br>Will you pull me out from my pain? "

Len sang a small song softly, then wind blew out from behind him. The wind was strong enough to push him forward to the wall. "Ow!... I'm even weaker than a toddler… I wish I can become strong. I want to be like Gakupo… he's a good swordsman, but he teases me a lot. And Rin does too. Tch…"

A few tears ran down his cheeks.  
>"Oh tears… stop running."<br>Running… Len suddenly had an idea on how to prove he's a man.


	3. Chapter 2

**FORTUNE DIVER  
><strong>Chapter Two:  
>The Legendary Guitar of Crypton!<p>

"That's it! I'll… I'll run away!"  
>Len quickly exclaimed while in the midst of the heavy rain. He stood up slowly from the pavement and carefully walked his way back to the insides of the castle. The garden's floors are always slippery when it's wet, so Len would trip over himself every now and then. More or less than 10 minutes later, he reached the shaded part of the castle… strangely; he doesn't know this part of the castle… yet. Does Miku even know? Nah, she never goes this direction when she goes here… Mm-hmm. Len stalks on Miku, but he doesn't have feelings for her. Does anyone else know? Nah, probably not. This part's covered with a lot of roses….<p>

Wait.

Roses.

Roses have thorns.

Len just realized that.

He looked over himself and noticed a lot of scars on himself. And possibly a beetle or two.  
>"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"<br>The first thing that came in his mind is scream and panic in horror. Oh, dear, Len. Oh, dear… He shoved the beetles off of him as quick as possible then rubbed his hands on his shirt.  
>"Etto… I wonder what this place is."<p>

Len placed his hand on the wall. The bricks used on it were older than the actual bricks used in the main castle. Maybe the first inhabitants of Crypton, Leon and Lola, had to do something with this? Probably, probably not. Maybe there were people way before Leon and Lola. Len examined the wall and saw fading black paint on the wall. The dry paint was leading deeper into the dark and damp fortress hidden in the castle's garden. How old could it be? A hundred? A thousand? Maybe even a billion. Len moved slowly into the dark path, taking slow and easy steps while pressing his hand on the wall so he would when to turn here or there.

The walls were at least 5 meters apart. And the ceiling was very high from his head, probably 10 feet tall. The only light he had is the light emanating from his left arm warmer which looked like some sort of a keyboard or a monitor. Its soft blue glow was enough to let Len see the painted detail on the wall. Even though the roof was high, it wasn't as tough as it should be. Len could feel droplets of rain on the top of his head and on his nose. The paint on the side of the wall looked familiar. Way too familiar. He took a few steps back from the wall and looked at the bigger picture.

…

…

…

…

"A neck of a guitar?"

Len let out a small gasp after taking a long look at the design which resembled the neck of a guitar. It had frets, exactly six strings, and the inlays that appear after every third fret. The strings were on a slightly lighter shade of black which were on top of the main black coating. Wanting to see the end of the neck, Len took a few more steps backwards slowly. Len concentrated too much on the design. Why a guitar? How many frets? How old is this temple? Why is it built? So many questions filled his head.

Not until he didn't notice a trap door in where he was stepping at and fell into it. Len again screamed at the top of his lungs while helplessly flailing and falling down the hole. He spun around, letting the light from his arm warmer glow below him. But still, he couldn't see a thing. He hopes there aren't any spikes in it, like in the usual trapdoors. Not anything else deadly either. But he also didn't want to fall for the rest of his life.

"Looks like… this is it. See you around, guys. Hope to see you all if I do get reprogrammed if master is too kind to do so. But where is master? She's not been using us for quite the while. Nobody's been using us ever since last month! Does master even love us? I hope she still does, I don't wanna lose my voice while not being used! Anyhow… looks like I'll be down here for the rest of my life, falling forever or simply get killed by spikes, or-"

SPLASH!

Everything suddenly turned dark and he couldn't breathe. It was wet all around him and the impact made a few pains around him. Thank god it was water there! Luckily Len knows how to swim, so he can resurface easily. But, what if there was no surface? He just has to look. He looked around underwater and saw a small hole ahead of him. Len made effort and swam quickly to it. The hole was long. It might take a while, but he forced himself through it, not caring if he'll lose his breath or not. There was another guitar design painted on either side of the wall. But this time, the paint used was yellow, instead of black and gray. The blue light his detached sleeve had was a bit more faded underwater, but it was spread out widely and lit the way Len was heading to. But the place still felt too dark for Len. He had bad memories with light. He always did.

After more or less than a minute, he saw a light above him. A surface! He swam up quickly pushing his remaining breath to the limit. He lifted his face up from the water and gasped heavily for oxygen and coughed out the water that entered his nose moments ago. He turned here and there to look for higher ground. "Just how weirder would this place get…?" He murmured to himself.

Len swam through the cold waters and emerged from it after finding a higher ground. The place was not as dark as earlier, but raindrops still go through from its ceilings. The place was much wider than the room he passed by earlier. "I never imagined that the castle's garden can hide something big like this. I wonder why it was built." He asked himself again. Len slowly made his way through the dim hall, looking here and there attentively. The paint on the wall wasn't similar to the guitar bridge earlier, but rather a scale with notes in it. Is it supposed to be played with a guitar? If it is, then Len would find one.

Len turned to the opposite direction of the wall and saw a bright light coming from the roof. It had the same shade of blue like his detached sleeve. An altar was directly below it. Out of curiosity, he ran quickly to the altar, but he kept his attentiveness so he wouldn't fall for another trap. The altar was bigger and longer than how it looked like earlier.

The blonde reached the altar moments later and examined the markings on the strangely ceramic-made altar. The marking were more notes, and were etched onto the outer layer. He tried singing the notes with his voice, starting with the first low note.

"Aaah~…"

The next note was a half note which was a higher note than the first one.

"Aaaaaa~h."

As he continues with the notes, they started to glow slowly. He doesn't notice it though.

"~!"

After the final note, everything turned white. Len quickly shut his eyes and placed his arms in front of his eyes so he wouldn't be too blinded with the bright light. The warm light turned into small solid bits on the altar, and were forming patterns of an object. Len looked down on the lights which were slowly materializing. After a quick glance, he realized that the materializing lights were forming a guitar. Not just an ordinary guitar, though. It had two necks on the same side, wherein the top half of the body resembled an angel's wing and the lower body looked like a devil's wing. It suddenly looked too familiar to Len.

"Wait a sec! I've heard of this myth. Isn't this… the guitar used by the old dweller of the country, Crypton? This… this must be his old fortress! That old man who visited the castle last time told us about this… Crypton ventured outside of his country after hearing powerful enemies outside. He wanted to keep the people safe, just in case one of the enemies wanted to invade the country. He didn't use brute force or his physical abilities to fight them but instead, he used his voice and-"

He picked up the dual-necked electric guitar on the altar and jumped with a big grin on his face.

"His talent on playing the guitar! But they say that Crypton suddenly disappeared one day but he left his guitar on an altar in a faraway place. The guards built a huge fortress so Crypton would easily recognize it and they painted the walls with notes so that Crypton may play them and signal the people of his return!"

With a wide grin on his face and the guitar's strapped slung on his shoulder, Len turned around and looked at the notes. "But… I'm not Crypton. Am I still gonna play the notes? Nah~. I'm Len, a totally different person and I just wanna prove to everyone that I'm as strong as them." He sighed quietly and whispered to himself. "Okay, current problems: 1) how do I get out? And, 2) why am I talking to myself?"

Awkward thinking mode.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Len shrugged the slipping guitar strap back on his shoulder and yet all of a sudden, the guitar split in half and immediately flapped and raised Len in the air!

"Kyaa!" Len squealed as he felt himself being lifted up in the air. He's flying!

"Right, calm down Len." He sighed out again and easily figured out how to maneuver the wings. He only needed to THINK which direction he wants to go to. The blondie knew that the light from above is obviously a hole, so he thought of flying through it. And it worked!

"Alright, time to prove them wrong! I'm gonna fight every single person who claims to be powerful in the whole cyber world!"  
>And with that, he flew back to the castle to at least say farewell to everyone.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**FORTUNE DIVER  
><strong>Chapter 3: Towards New Worlds

"So…, you're saying that you're gonna leave all of us?"

Kaito questioned Len after he explained all that happened after his sudden disappearance hours ago.

"Yup! I'm gonna prove to you that I'm strong like Crypton!"

Len exclaimed boastfully at Kaito while tuning the strings of the legendary dual-necked guitar of the famous savior of the cyberspace, Crypton. He found it in the old fortress hidden in the midst of the castle's garden. Not even one person knew about it, but now after Len told his story to the people, they all do know now. He was proud that he was the one to find it first after all these years of it being discarded by Crypton himself. The guitar can turn into a pair of wings too wherein the left wing is a devil's wing and the right side was the angel's wing. The dual-necked guitar had a slight yellow glow, responding to its new master with pleasure.

"Careful out there. Lots of things can happen."  
>Al gave Len a small advice. Len nodded slightly since he knew he could trust Big Al because he's the one always out of the Vocaloid folder, unlike Miku and the others. A few more travelers include Kiyoteru, the algebra teacher and his student, Yuki Kaai. They both wander around the world in search for the best school in there. Kiyoteru wanted to teach more, and Yuki wanted to learn more.<p>

A loud burst of laughter came from Rin, Gakupo, Kaito and Meiko.

"Seriously? He's a SHOTA! He wouldn't last a second there if Al won't come with him!"

Rin shouted out, bringing up the main reason why Len wanted to run away. Len was so mad right now he could just punch Rin and the others straight in the face. But he won't, of course. He doesn't want Miku to be upset about him. He only sighed deeply.

"Hey, I don't like being teased like that, Rin. You can go say every single insult you want after I leave." Len, who controlled his anger, calmly said to his twin. Rin stomped her way clumsily up to him and banged her forehead against his.

"Oh, okay then, Mister Calm. I'll come with you in case you need someone to help you… NOT!"  
>She giggled mischievously and kissed her poor twin's forehead. But then she leaned close to his ear and whispered:<br>"_But seriously, if you really need help, I'll go._"

"_I want you safe, Rin. Stay here with the others. You heard Al-sama, right? He said it's dangerous."_

"_I want the same for you too."_

The silence in the area crept them both out and they both pull away from each other.

"Uhm… yeah. I won't help you. You cross dresser, you. I'm a lot better and I can prove it with both of my hands tied behind my back!"

Rin crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked at Len straight in the eye. The laughing group believed in Rin's words that she's better than him and that look proves everything, but Len understood the true meaning of her looking into his eyes. Len couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, and they'll all talk about me beating the strongest men around here."

A boastful tone of voice came from Len with a wide grin on his face. He then turned to the rest of the members of Vocaloid1, Vocaloid2, and the new members of Vocaloid3.

"**I'll prove to you that I'm a man! You'll see. After I come back, my name will be known everywhere. Known by everyone as a legend. As... As THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN HISTORY! Believe it!**"

A loud voice echoed through the hall and to the other parts of the castle. He can feel a strong sensation around him, as if the laughing was not for insult, but for praise. His urge to shout his love to himself grew.

"**I'm Len Kagamine! The wielder of Crypton's legendary dual-necked guitar! My voice and my music will beat the living hell out of you! So you better stay out of my way, or my sound will blow you away! I'm ready to do what it takes to be the most powerful man in history! My name will be told from generation to generation as Len the Lord of Sound! The Maestro! The Demon of Music! The Musical Conqueror! You better be listening to me right now, because if you don't, you'll never know what's in for you, especially if the world funds you so strong! I'll face you… ALL OF YOU! I'll start with Lu Bu, and then defeat Tadakatsu Honda, then Nobunaga Oda, and I'll even beat Dai Gurren and Gogeta and Alucard and Domon Kasshu if I have to prove my worth! I'll even kill Akuma and find Crypton himself and show him who should be the real hero around here! YOU HEAR ME? YOU BETTER REMEMBER THE NAME LEN!"**

Overflowing with confidence, Len made a speech in front of the people. His voice echoed through every single corner in the whole country.

A loud applause from the other singers followed shortly after the heroic speech.

"Good luck, Len."  
>An innocent voice rang in Len's head. He looked around and saw Miku, the queen of the country. He smiled and bowed in his respect for her.<p>

"I'll be really careful. Make sure that everyone is still in here if I come back."  
>He replied blankly.<p>

After a few more farewells to the other Vocaloids, Len, who had a big grin on his face, ran out of the country without any doubts. His guitar went bright yellow. He could hear the voices of all those who he left back in the Vocaloid country bidding farewell to him.

"**TOWARDS THE NEW WORLDS, I GO!**"

Len shouted with all of his heart to the green landscape surrounding him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in a dark kingdom…  
>"At last, it has been found. Now, we wage war to this young boy and I shall claim it for my own self."<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
>The Unexpected Disadvantage<p>

Len went running into the core of cyberspace. It only consisted of a vast, dark space with sky blue lights in the sideways. The lights emphasized which ways can be taken so that one may step into another virtual town. Holographic signs were scattered all over the place so that one may know where they are going. Big Al and Kiyoteru were experienced in travelling here, but it was Len's first time to get out of the Vocaloid folder. Everything here was new to him.

Len went here and there, following the random blue lights. He didn't count how many days has he been gone, he didn't want to anyways. The vast area didn't have any track of time for it has never been used for a long while. The blondie was allured by the sights of the blue lights, and he never paused from walking, even if his feet were tired from walking in the infinite path. He would sometimes readjust the guitar which fell from his shoulder every now and then. If you forgot about it, he's wielding Crypton's guitar, the once savior of the cyberspace.

The atmosphere in the area was slightly dry, making sweat run down his forehead. How many days has he been endlessly walking again? All that he could remember that he has been walking because he wanted to find the cyberspace's strongest people and prove that he's just as powerful as they are. He ran away since there was a certain number of Vocaloids calling him shota. He always hated that name. But now that Oliver's here, the two of them are being called the same thing, but Oliver was injured, so he had less insults. That Oliver looked innocent, but he gets away from anything. HE STOLE LEN'S BANANAS.

THUD.

Len fell to the ground all of a sudden. His knees were shaking. Badly. Again, his stupidity reigned over him. He shivered, sobbing slightly on the ground. He was too much of an idiot that he forgot to pack at least a canister of water and a few bananas along the way. It was cyberspace, but everyone here lived like real humans; they have a heart, blood coursing through their veins, emotions and all the like. But their supply was infinite. That was the only difference they had from the real world. But returning to the discussion, Len had nothing but the guitar he found with him. And if you're so much into logic, then he had his clothes and undergarments on too, okay?

He was shivering from hunger and drought. Len could feel himself palpitate. The teal lights slowly began to fade in his vision, and he could only hear the sound of his heartbeat.

Was this the end? Or was it just the end of the beginning? Len's eyelids felt heavy and they shut all by themselves.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Light, Miracle, Fortune and the Keyblade Academy

Len slowly reopened his eyes and saw white lights around him.

Was he in heaven yet?

He quickly tried to sit up. But he was stopped by a firm hand which felt as heavy as an anvil on his chest.

"Please take a break… from the looks of it, you've been moving in cyberspace for about a week and a half or so."  
>An unfamiliar male voice whispered. Len felt care in the man… no, teen's voice. The voice he heard was almost like his, but had a lower tone. Len's vision was still a bit blurred when he looked at the owner of the arm. The only thing Len could tell was that this person who saved him from starvation and death had yellow-orange hair.<br>"A-A week…and a half…?  
>The blonde repeated what he just heard from the man who had saved him.<br>"Then… where am I…?"  
>He added, trying to make his voice louder, but can't due to his very dry throat. Now that his vision began to become clear again, his eyes travelled around the room. The room was pure white and its corners were more rounded than usual. The door, as Len thought, was made of cedar and had a painting of red roses on it. In its far right was a yellow closet which had a set of glow-in-the-dark cutouts pasted on to it. But he noticed that there was someone else in the room aside from the yellow-orange-haired teen. There was a girl who had the same tint of hair in the opposite side of the bed. Her gold-like hair reached the below her back, and her sky-blue eyes reflected the florescent light above them. She sported a sky blue dress which exposed most of her cleavage and a white collar-like choker on her neck, cobalt detached sleeves, belts here and there on the first layer of her dress' short skirt, bleached light blue stockings and pure blue doll shoes. Her back was facing the bed, her palms resting on the edge of the bed. She was glancing at Len from her shoulder, but her hair hid the rest of her face. Len examined her from bottom to top. Her dress suits her a lot. His concentration on her broke when he saw a wall clock.<p>

3:57 P.M.

He forgot everything that he saw. The girl, the boy. Just because of a wall clock.  
>"Y-you're in…Keyblade Academy…"<p>

The girl replied shyly to the question Len asked, which made him break his concentration in the clock and turned attention at the girl again.

Keyblade Academy… an academy for making keys?

"I-I see… uhmm… Thank you. M-my name's Len. Len Kagamine. I'm from the Vocaloid kingdom."  
>He introduced himself to the two people in the room and bowed his head slightly with a friendly smile drawn on his face. The two people bowed their heads down as well.<p>

"I'm Kiseki. Combat teacher in this academy. I'm a being of light."  
>The orange-haired teen introduced himself and gave a smile. The girl was too shy to speak, and Kiseki noticed that. He didn't find this normal but spoke for her anyways.<br>"This is my twin sister, Hikari. She's a being of light, just like me. She's the master of magic in this academy."

While Kiseki spoke, Hikari moved tilted her head more and showed Len about one-thirds of her face. He also noticed that her face was slightly pink. He was slightly dazzled by her look, but she turned her face away again. He felt like they were the only two people in the room. As if Kiseki didn't exist.

"It's nice to meet the two of you."  
>Len warmly said, gaining notice of Kiseki again. The twins nodded simultaneously at the blonde Vocaloid. Kiseki smiled at Len.<p>

Not until a loud knock was heard from the other side of the door.

Hikari went to open the door slowly, and 2 tall, dark figures were standing in front of them.

One wore a dark trench coat, but had no shirt underneath, jet black trousers, and knee-high boots. His raven hair had silver streaks on it, and his eyes were slit-shaped, the irises had a gold shade. Len guessed that he must be the headmaster of the academy due to his looks. The other figure wore a tight suit which was shades of purple and blood red. His shoes here big and were made of lead. He had spiky indigo hair and his eyes were yellow like the taller figure, but he looks much older. Mid-20s or something. The taller figure stepped into the room first and examined the sick Len in bed. He blonde Vocaloid sat up slowly and looked at his guitar which was slowly glowing.

'_Does this mean that they're enemies? Well, I guess. Once I get better, I'll fend off these two ravens by myself!_'

The weak Len thought. He felt that the taller raven was looking into his eyes so the blonde quickly looked down. The indigo went close to the raven's ear and whispered something to him in a foreign language. Len knew a bit of every modern language the humans use, but he can't seem to understand this one. But it felt as if it was an old language. Nevertheless, he looked at them silently. After the indigo was finished talking to the raven, he glared at Len. Kiseki and Hikari retaliated the glare with innocent looks, but he spoke coldly.

"Only students are permitted to stay in here. I can't let you stay here any longer."  
>The raven coldly muttered to Len.<p>

"But-"  
>The orange-haired male threw his arm in front of Len and said, his voice sounding as solid as stone.<p>

"Kiseki, Hikari. You two might be the best of the masters in here, but I can throw you away as easily as what I would do to this visitor."  
>The raven replied while strings of light appear on his right hand, somehow forming a giant key.<p>

The orange-haired twins both drew out giant keys, but are of different design. Hikari's skeleton key was pure blue in color, and had a crown-shaped blade. Kiseki's key was nearly the same, but had a gold color. The indigo behind the raven had drawn out his giant key as well, but his key's blade was bronze and had a yellow bow. They were about to clash swords when the guitar flew into Len's hands and scratched it, making a teeth-shaking sound.

"Ne! Fighting won't solve anything, and throwing them away won't do you any good either! I'll join the academy so you could stop having problems!"  
>Len exclaimed confidently.<p>

* * *

><p>A.N.: Credit goes to Kingdom Hearts Roleplay for the OC's of Hikari, Kiseki and Mark. The indigo dude is no other than Vanitas.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Twists and Turns

Keyblade Academy,  
>The first place Len landed into.<p>

Why was he here again? Oh, right. To recover.  
>But what happened is that he became a student here.<p>

The blonde was dressed in a crimson kimono with floral designs which are off shoulders, and ending up to between his midriff and chest, a hakama with the same cloth material, and bare feet. His abdominal region is covered with bandages, and his hair is left loose.

He was given the uniform about two hours ago, and an hour later he had headed to the mess hall in which he was served with tuna and eggplant. 'GGKRS?', Len thought. The academy was a strict place. Now that free time's over, Len needed to head to his first class… which was combat. That means his mentor would be Kiseki, the one who saved him from starvation. He had no experience wielding a giant key like them, but they accept any type of weapon. Anything can unlock a heart, that's what the blonde believed in. He was given a basic iron daikatana with prayer beads twisting from the handle to his wrist.

The bell rang though the area, turning everything silent inside and out. Len made it to his class at least two minutes before it sounded. Noticing this, Kiseki sighed in relief and started a class.

"Alright. Let's see how much you've learned from my teachings. Everyone find a partner and once I call either of your names, proceed to the courtyard and I'll tell you what to do."  
>Kiseki's voice echoed though the garden-like place in the academy. It was situated between the administrator's building and the dorms. The courtyard, which Len guessed, must be the one in front of the administrator's office and the main gate. It had the symbol of the academy drawn there. A silver heart outline and two keys beside each other in the middle of the heart (kind of like the KH2 symbol).<p>

Back to the class, everyone scrambled to find themselves a partner. Except for Len. He didn't know anyone in the academy yet except for Hikari, Kiseki, the headmaster Mark, and Mark's brother, Vanitas. The four of them were the first people he met in the academy. Too bad that Mark and Vanitas weren't hospitable like the orange-haired twins who saved Len's life. Hikari was shy, but she was beautiful. Len also admired Kiseki's sense of fashion. A tuxedo with a shirt only buttoned in the bottom, a net shirt, black leather trousers and knee-high boots.

After every member of the session has found their partner, Len sighed. He had to have a partner. He looked here and there, and saw another guy who doesn't have a partner. But judging on his looks, he must be the unfriendly type. White shoulder-length messy hair, a red coat with a red shirt underneath, grey trousers with a chain on his right thigh, and white Converse shoes. His Keyblade was huge! The grip was somehow medieval, and the blade was blazing! Why does this guy look familiar to an otaku's eyes… Anyways, Len slowly approached this man taller than himself slowly.

"Uhm… partners?"  
>Len went straight to the point and asked.<p>

"You'll be easy to deal with, shota. Better respect the academy's strongest student."

Shota. SHOTA. How dare him!

Len, enraged, clenched his fists. His pupils shrunk and a small light hovered above his head. He raised his left hand which was clenched tightly, ready to punch the man who insulted him. But before he could forcefully push his fist onto the insulter's cheek, he felt sharp pain on his midriff. The white-haired student had already punched him before he knew it. Len was thrown down to the ground with a thud, but his consciousness was still all out. The pain quickly healed, but the blonde stayed on the ground.

"Name's Takahisa, and you better get the hell out of here. The academy's my world, the headmaster said. I'll be able to take on those two soft people and kill them with ease. Soft-hearted people aren't gonna last long in cyberspace."  
>As he introduced himself, he had fire burning on his Keyblade.<p>

Len stood up slowly and brought out his Keyblade and stood at ready. He used both hands in gripping his Keyblade tightly and his legs in a stride position. Len's Keyblade was pointing up at the midday sky and its sharper side faced Takahisa. The sun's rays produced a stunning glow on the sword, temporarily blinding the silver-haired bully. The blonde's eyes became crimson all the way. Takahisa, on the other hand, loosely gripped his Keyblade with one hand, pointing it at Len. Fire and flames start to twist around this student's body.

"Oh, and I'm the fire demon. I'm gonna roast you since headmaster told me to do so. You aren't allowed in here."  
>Takahisa's fingers started to have flames crawling about them.<p>

The other students noticed this and watched the two.  
>"Isn't that the new student?"<br>"What's he doing against Takahisa?"  
>"The newbie doesn't stand a chance."<br>"He's not serious… right?"  
>The crowd started to murmur against each other.<p>

Takahisa made the first move. He charged his flames to a spherical shape and threw it at the blonde. Len, who has still retained his physical abilities while Kaito suddenly turned to a demon (Boss Death), rolled sideways to evade the fireball and leaped forward, headfirst, towards Takahisa. The embodiment of fire effortlessly waved his sword towards Len's jaw, which connected. This sent Len flying upwards, and later making his back crash down the solid pavement. Len could feel his consciousness seeping away slowly, and the heat coming from Takahisa's body. As Len's eyes closed, the ifrit raised his arms to create a huge fireball to finish him off, but was stopped when Kiseki casted Waterja and cooled him down.

Later…

"You were about to give them a test on fighting against each other, weren't you, Kiseki? These two were doing just as you wanted."  
>The indigo-haired male in the office said, his chin resting on his crossed fingers, elevated by his elbows from the iron table. The office looked creepy, and kind of old. How old was the counselor again?<p>

"But Master Vanitas, any more violence would have caused Len to die!"  
>The combat teacher retaliated. But the indigo named Vanitas ignored what Kiseki had said.<p>

"Kiseki. One more objection in Takahisa Tajima's actions and I shall expel you and your sister. As for you, starter. You are not to disobey the instructions Takahisa Tajima gives, for he is the best student in this academy. He is to be the greatest instructor here soon, for Mark has chosen him from the list. Takahisa, continue what you are doing to this starter. Show to him what a true Keyblade master is."

"But Master Vanitas! If Takahisa does so, he would kill Len! Death causes a great penalty to the law of keybla-"

"SILENCE! The three of you are all the same! You don't want violence, you don't want anyone dying… how would you destroy the Heartless if you were to be like that? And even that new mage here is all the same! The four of you are nothing more than soft people! People worthy to be killed by heartless!"

An enraged Vanitas exclaimed, his words echoing around the room lit by only candlelight. After calming down, he told Takahisa to send them out of the room, in which he followed almost immediately.

After walking across the courtyard, Len wanted to ask about the new mage, quickly forgetting the words Vanitas had said.

"Oh, her? Well… I haven't met her yet, but I'm sure Hikari's already talking to her. Since she's a mage, she must be the assistant mage Hikari was telling me a few days ago. Go on, it's break anyways." Kiseki said encouragingly to Len. Although the pure blonde was quite injured in the battle with the fire demon earlier, he could still go on without first aid. The injuries didn't look too bad anyways.

Meanwhile, back in Vanitas' office…

"The twin masters in the academy are our greatest threats. We should kill them first before we take care of the Kagamine boy."  
>"But what about that new mage?"<br>"We'll take care of her too. Takahisa, it's up to you to eliminate the three of them. Make our master proud."  
>"No big deal. They don't stand a chance against my full power anyways."<br>"Make sure. And use the keychain that I have given to you. It shall give you all the power you need to battle them. And do not forget: Have fun while you're at it."  
>"It's my hobby to kill."<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Tricks, Confusions, Things

He was thinking.  
>Awfully tired of thinking, honestly.<p>

He's holed up in an academy in which he wouldn't think he's cross in, but now, he is. And he gets trained in here every day. Wake up, take his Keyblade, get to class on time… did I mention that Crypton's guitar was confiscated from him? No? Oh. It was confiscated right after when he stopped the twins Hikari and Kiseki fight against the headmaster, Mark and his brother Vanitas. Some even say that the first three were friends before, but when they were separated, Mark absorbed darkness… too much darkness. His hair was originally white, they say. But the darkness nearly took over him, so his hair became black. But really, does he have any good guy traits left?

And Vanitas. He didn't look anything like the headmaster. Are they even really brothers? Or was he the cause on why Mark couldn't have his sanity back? Vanitas was the evil person around here, and he's just toying with Mark. But that means Vanitas serves someone else of higher rank, but who?

Last but not the least, there was Takahisa Tajima. The fire demon in another dimension. What is he doing in here? But Len bets that this guy is also under Vanitas' darkness. He was once a good guy too.

But how did Vanitas manage NOT to get killed by the two masters who were pure of heart in the academy? Maybe they were too innocent, or they were waiting for the perfect time to strike. Len couldn't figure it out.

And one more thing that puzzles Len. WHO is this mysterious mage? The other students in here say that this person teaches in magic class, but whenever Len's batch goes for the said class, the person isn't there, and Hikari often stammers and looks away from the class. This made Len think that it may just be a rumor to trick him. Len wouldn't fall for it anymore. No more tricks for the riddler who can't solve puzzles.

Confused with all these things that are stuck in his head, the half-frustrated Len sat down on his bed and rubbed his temples roughly. He kept thinking…. Who are these people? What is their true intention against him? Are they really plotting anything against him?

So many questions…

Len felt the atmosphere like it was as dense as steel. Time felt ever so slow today. Every minute seemed like an hour. An hour, a day. He just sat there thinking. Vanitas, Tajima, Mark, the twins, the mysterious person… he just had to sort things out before continuing outside to get to classes like the usual and get humiliated by the former demon again. Or maybe get detention. But Kiseki would get him out since the two were close friends. That last beatdown he had from Tajima was tough, but he survived by an unusual circumstance. He had a strange aura surrounding him which lessened Len's pain.

His concentration broke when he heard a soft knock at the door. He quickly propped his head towards the door but saw nobody even though the door was wide open. Len blinked a few times just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Was the knock even real? The troubled blonde shook his head and rested his head on his palms.

The blonde looked down at his ankle supports, since he wasn't wearing shoes. The cloth was almost loose since it was soaked up from yesterday's training. He stared at his toes for a while, but something else bothered him, aside from the things he was thinking through. Nevertheless, he kept thinking.

But the other thing that was bothering him grew even closer to him. He looked up at the door again, but like earlier, saw no one.

What was this strange thing he was feeling?

It felt so uneasy, as if something was coming for him.

.

.

.

And something really did.

Something heavy hit his head as soon as he looked down from the door again. The blonde fell on his bed in pain.  
>His head felt like it was about to fall apart into pieces.<br>The blonde's eyes quickly shut tightly.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
>The One That Destroyed the Drills of Heaven<p>

The universe.  
>Home to every single galaxy known. Each galaxy hundreds of stars in it, each star becomes a black hole in the coming time.<p>

It's the perfect example for the ever-lasting cycle of light and shadow.

It's a great duel arena too, if you are Gurren Lagann and other huge mecha like him. So yeah…

The mighty Heaven Piercer stomped its foot backwards, struggling against its new enemy. The commander of Dai Gurren, Simon, pulled the levers of his gunmen backwards, the mecha pulling its arms right beside him. This new enemy was a great challenge, even though he was only the size of an average human. Simon was panting heavily but still had a grin on his face. Surely, the guy was a tough challenge. The mecha threw a gigantic left punch at the small human, but a loud, teeth-gritting scratch on steel strings blew the hand away.

"Hmph… you're good… but not good enough!"

The commander said, his mecha being overflown with spiral energy. The whole gunmen again became a hundred times bigger than its old self, making the sun look like as if it was just a dot.

"SUPER TENGEN TOPPA GURREN LAGANN!"

Simon exclaimed as the mecha had finally reached its true form; an exact replica of Simon with his glasses and cape on, but all is made of Spiral Energy. Again, he threw an even bigger fist at the opponent, but the feedback was even stronger than the mecha's punch.

"So… that's how you wanna play, huh?"

Simon growled energetically. The gigantic mecha grabbed its cape with its right hand and threw it aside and all of a sudden, a… no, THE Giga Drill appeared on its arm. He then raised it overhead so his other hand could also grasp the bottom. He placed it in front of him and aimed right at the human he was opposing. At this rate, that particular enemy was only a speck of dust in his sight.

"Giga…"  
>Simon's Gurren Lagann bent its knees, getting ready to pounce.<br>"Drill…!"  
>He exclaimed in a louder voice and the drill started spinning.<p>

"BREAK!"  
>He leaped and flexed his whole body to parallel the drill, spinning with it and guiding it towards the enemy. The colossal drill had a tail of hundreds of colors following closely behind it, and it had been spinning and accelerating ever so fast that it looked like a shooting star.<p>

A forceful blow was heard all around the universe, and it was also felt in other parts of the cyberspace. But was the blow hard enough to defeat the human who opposed the leader of Dai Gurren?

The drill's movement suddenly came to a halt.

**The impossible has happened.**

The drill began to have cracks in it. The universe began to collapse as well. The human who had opposed this legendary hero had held the drill with only one hand, and his power was so immeasurable that only a simple touch to the drill made of the most powerful entity in the history of cyberspace be put to shame! Such power!

But this mysterious man wanted more.  
>He wanted to be the most powerful of the powerful. As if he wanted to break to the real world. The spiral energy began to swirl into the arm of its new wielder, draining Simon's own energy. The mecha rapidly shrunk into mortal size, stripped Simon off the machine and left him in a fatal condition.<p>

The opponent of the legendary Dai Gurren held his arm right in front of his own face, his fingers overflowing with his new energy and teleported away.

It was Dai Gurren's most humiliating defeat.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
>The Distant Dream<p>

Everything was dark and quiet all around him.

Len tried to get his eyes to open but he couldn't. As if he was conscious while being unconscious. Like dreaming, for starters.

Or maybe he really was.

After a few seconds, he saw something like a staircase being created in front of him one step at a time. The next step quickly ascends so that it would sequel the lower step before then so on and so forth. But it doesn't seem like it's going somewhere. Nevertheless, the blonde starts to ascend this strange staircase. Even though Len starts climbing, the steps keep on ascending too, but at an even faster speed. Wanting to catch up with it, the blonde begins to sprint his ascend on the moving staircase, but the steps go even faster against him. Annoyed, he commanded his legs to try and go as fast as he could, and sometimes even jump to skip most of the stairs.

After all the ascension, the stairs suddenly came to a halt. Being unable to stop himself, Len carelessly got himself thrown down the staircase and found himself falling in an abyss… an abyss in his mind.

"Oh, great! Not again…"  
>Len complained to himself. He was falling, fast. All that he could do is bend his legs and elbows, keep his hands in level with his head to at least try to slow down, and scream. His scream was surprisingly loud enough to echo in the dark room, the only light being the soft glow from the staircase which softly radiates in the distance. The blonde hastily looked around for something to grab on, but there wasn't anything at all. He just needs to wait for either him to die in that dream, or for the dream to end. The sensation of being killed in a dream sent shivers in Len's spine. But he just had to wait.<p>

He halted his screaming and something went different from all around him. His descent felt as if he slowed down. The fall was slow enough for Len to flip himself back up at a standing position. With this new position, he looked up all around him. But still, nothing changed from the pitch blackness all around him. He just let out a sigh of disappointment. He looked down at his ankle wraps which had been torn almost completely during the fall.

Unexpectedly, a bright light surrounded his feet. It felt painful, like ropes being tightly tied around him. That was just the beginning. The pain started ascending to his thighs and continued on to his hips. Len let out pained moans whenever the pain was too much for him. Whatever was trying him up had completely immobilized him as well. He had gone completely still, and the light had already reached his neck. Len struggled against the light by raising his chin up to at least stay alive a little longer. As a last resort, he closed his eyes and remembered the memories he had with his friends.

The light had finally conquered him.

Everything was so numb. Is it because he was dead and he's now in the Recycle Bin? Or maybe he was permanently deleted? The only way he could find it out is to open his eyes.

He slowly did so, but the dream wasn't over, yet.

The lonely blonde found himself lying on sand. And his water gushing up to his calves then drawing itself back. A beach. He was lying with his face down on the warm sand. His body didn't respond to what his mind says yet. He was just there on the beach, his eyes wandering all around the beach. It was nearing sundown. There was a tree in a distance, and a small boat which was resting near the shores.

He stayed down a few more minutes, listening to the calming shores of the sea. A small smile was drawn on his face and he had forgotten of all the problems and thoughts he had earlier.

Later, Len finally decided to stand up slowly from the sand. A smooth and silent breeze flowed from behind him which brought him to a completely calm state. Up ahead from where he was looking, in the distance, he could see a castle made of pure white. Len, who was curious, lifted his legs one step at a time from the water, and traversed to the castle slowly.

Along the way, he noticed a three people sitting on the bent tree trunk. They looked like they were two years younger than him. There were two boys and a girl who were happily talking and gazing at the sunset. All that could Len do is smile at them. He thought to himself that they were really good friends and then nodded slightly and continued to the castle.

He looked here and there curiously, wondering where on earth he was. The place looked ever so peaceful that you may think of it as a dream. At the orange sky, he could already see numerous stars shining brightly.

It was paradise.

As he continued walking to the castle, he saw one of the three people he saw earlier, but he seems to have become older. This time he had a Keyblade in hand. It looks like he missed his old friends. Or maybe he's trying to rescue them. In his other hand, there was a star-shaped fruit. The blonde observer guessed that it was from one of his friends. As he looked into the sunset, a man in a black suit appeared who also had a Keyblade in hand. It seems that the two are rivals.

From that point on, everything turned pitch black. Len trembled slightly, but he stood still waiting for what will happen next. Yet, there was a light coming from somewhere on him. He raised his left arm and saw the same light that guided him to find Crypton's guitar: the light glowing from his arm warmer. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was back at his old uniform-like clothes.

The darkness suddenly started to have color in it, as if it was being painted. After a few minutes, the world looked very bright. Everything was blurred, so Len couldn't figure out where was he in this time. The only thing he could notice is a balcony a few meters ahead of him. The blonde approached it slowly and placed his hands on it firmly. As more of the world becomes clear, he realized that he was in the castle he was heading to. But it was already night, and the shores were even noisier than ever. In the night sky he saw a heart-like figure instead of a moon, and right behind him, he could hear slight talking. He turned around and noticed that the boy earlier was reunited with his friends, along with a big-headed mouse which was ever so familiar. Also, there was a dog that was standing on his hind legs, wearing clothes and wielding a shield, and a duck who is dressed up as a mage. They were also friends with the humans.

Then there was pitch darkness all over again. Len looked around but saw nothing. He sighed softly and walked cautiously in the darkness. It felt as if there was a floor right below, so he felt safe on it. As he was walking, the blackness was starting to be torn off. There was another world. As the world continued to be revealed, Len kept walking. He wanted to know the things happening in there. A few moments later, the blonde found himself surrounded by dark creatures with yellowish eyes. But there was something else. He could see the same boy who had messy brown hair who saved his friends earlier, but he was struggling.

Something escaped from the boy's chest, which made him collapse all of a sudden. The girl who had been with this boy tried to catch it while the boy with white hair cleared a way for her. Wanting to help, Len also chased this strange light. The light went deeper and deeper in the new darkness, along with two other lights. Len sprinted faster and tried to catch these lights, but they led him to somewhere else.

As soon as the world once again had color, he saw three new figures sitting on the tree which the past three was sitting on. He noticed that the lights entered their chests, but the blonde approached the tree and gasped in shock.

The new trio was Hikari, Kiseki, and Mark. But Mark looked completely different. His hair was all white unlike the last time he saw him. They seem to be the best of friends as well. This answers one of Len's questions before. Len couldn't quite hear what they were saying. After a slight laughter from the three, Mark jumped off of the tree and waved goodbye. The other two waved back, and Mark even gave a flying kiss to Hikari which made her blush red. Len had a disappointed expression in his face right after. Before Mark could be completely out of sight, Len followed him. While following him, the world again turned to darkness. Mark didn't look like he was aware of it, but he just continued walking.

Then all of a sudden, the two were in a different location. Len looked around and noticed that it was a cave. The cave was full of drawings, and Len was amazed of this. He looked here and there.

An almost silent grunt made him look back at Mark right away. His eyes widened when he was that he was captured by Vanitas. Mark's arms were tied right behind him, and he couldn't open his mouth since a spell was affecting him. Tajima was there, unconscious in the far distance tied to one of the stalactites of the cave tightly. The dark person stabbed his hand through Mark's chest. Len tried to pounce on Vanitas, but he just went right through him. Len fell to the ground in slight pain, but he could clearly see that Vanitas took the strange light earlier out from within Mark's chest. The light responded to this quickly and it began to become dim. Mark was unconscious at that time, but Len could almost feel the pain the light was suffering in.

The light turned into a ball of darkness, and Vanitas placed it back into Mark's chest. His hair turned all black and he stood up slowly from the ground. After this, the world became pitch black again.

A moment later, Len found himself standing at the seashore again. He could hear loud sobbing on his left and looked there immediately. It was Hikari clinging onto Mark tightly, struggling to get him hug her. But the corrupted Mark couldn't fight back what was controlling him, and threw her aside. But innocent Hikari stood back up again and clinged onto his chest again and wrapped her arms around the dark figure. Mark pushed her away again and turned his back against her. Hikari was left there with her hands on the sand, shedding a great amount of tears. Len approached her slowly and knelt next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to calm down, but she couldn't feel Len's arms around her. Everything turned pitch black again, but Hikari was still 'in' Len's hug.

The world, for the last time, regained its color and revealed an academy. Hikari and Kiseki were in it, along with Vanitas, the awakened Tajima, and the now-possessed Mark speaking to each other. Len felt as if Vanitas was trying to make a deal with the twins. If the two were to be the academy's new masters, he would take the darkness in Mark out. Kiseki looked away and had a very thoughtful expression in his face. He wanted revenge against Vanitas, but not in the eyes of his little sister. Kiseki only nodded in agreement.

Vanitas then had a huge grin in his face.

After all of this, everything in Len's vision burned and turned into a white color. Once again, everything was blurred, but Len could feel himself lying down. He tried to stand up and noticed where he really was: In his dorm.

It was a dream. A distant dream to the past of the main people in this academy.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
>Awaken the Clefblade!<p>

Len was sitting on his bed, his thoughts wandering on that distant dream.  
>Putting it in the logic of Keyblade Academy, the lights he chased which later went into Hikari, Mark and Kiseki were hearts, and the dark things with yellow eyes are called Heartless. But Tajima's past was not shown. He only had two minor appearances in that dream. Then that means… he must be a traveler like Len but he got corrupted just like Mark. Mark seems to be fighting against the darkness that covered his heart, which explains why he had white hair streaks.<p>

Then what happened is that Len stayed in Keyblade academy for two months.

His rank was one below Tajima's, since he learns quite quickly. Len eventually became closer to Hikari and Kiseki too, but Hikari was incredibly shy on him. He knows how that feels… he feels it, too. Well… most of the time.

But that mysterious person… who on earth could that be? Len still has no idea, and that person isn't even showing up on him. Is this person a spy? Possibly.

Another thing that needs solving: How do you get Mark and Tajima out of Vanitas' clutches? Those two are quite innocent as their real selves, but that indigo-haired man is just possessing them, that's all. Maybe, a magic spell would do the trick? Or maybe talk them out? Or… beat Vanitas..?

The blonde-haired Vocaloid looked around the same old academy he was in. It was completely different from home… and speaking of home, how are Miku and the others, especially Rin? Boy… he could use a bit of home right now. He misses everyone there. In Keyblade Academy, barely even anyone sings. He sometimes tries to get in Vanitas' office to get his guitar back, but either Tajima's in the way, or it's locked. It was really hard to breach. He never met something this hard, since back at Vocaloid Folder he can do the impossible all too easy. Everyone can, as long as The Owner is around. But recently, she hasn't. What's she up to?

Len began walking in random directions around the courtyard. It was Saturday, and Saturday meant no classes. Everyone was either training, regaining their strength, wandering around like Len, in their rooms doing something else, or has gone into Traverse Town. Yes, this place is attached to Traverse Town, but Len hasn't been there yet. Well, in his dreams he has been, but not in his reality. He didn't want to anyways; it would remind him of home too badly. Besides, Heartless activity was sighted there every once in a while, and it's not the fake and controlled ones that Kiseki uses to train them. It's the real deal. And they've gotten a lot stronger, most witnesses say. They're not like the ones Sora and the others faced. Keyblades weren't as much as effective as before, even the Ultima Keyblade.

Len sighed. He didn't know what to do. Go home, or fulfill what he promised to the others that he would be a man? This place isn't even manly, not even one bit. He recalled that this place was inspired by Disney. DISNEY.

Disney's FAR from manly. It was childish. But he'll press on, he's sure he can, and he'll do so. He's Len, he can do anything.

"Kagamine."  
>A voice rang from the back of his head. A voice too familiar…<p>

Tajima.  
>Len turned around swiftly, but he received a bone-breaking fist to his face. The helpless blonde has sent twirling to the floor by the punch, coughing out blood and spitting out a tooth that was knocked out of its place. He felt his left cheekbone and jawbone out of place. Any single move with it would make him cry in pain. The injured blonde slowly helped himself up regardless of the dizziness and the pain he felt. He looked up at the superior Tajima, who was playing with his flaming fingers to muster up a strong attack at Len.<p>

The blonde summoned his Keyblade from thin air, ready to attack Tajima. But still, the fire demon had the bigger advantage and slammed his flaming right hand at Len's stomach. The blonde flew through a wall, feeling sharp pains around his whole body, with a bit of flame burning his shirt away.

"What's the matter? Not using what you've learned? Hmph, so much being you called as the best student of Hikari and Kiseki."

The silver-haired demon boasted as he summoned out his flaming Keyblade and prepared a final hit to the blonde.

Len tried to move any part of his body, but the pain was too much. The only thing he could do was close his eyes, wait for the end.

But no, he won't.

Slowly, the pain began to ease. But it didn't seem that it would be gone just in time to counter Tajima's attack.

He could already feel the burning sensation from the enemy Keyblade.

Len's pulse began to return to normal, and he could feel his muscles contracting from the pain.

With all of his energy, the injured blonde swiftly rolled himself to the side before Tajima could hit him. A slight scoff breathed out of Tajima's mouth, impressed the the blonde-haired boy could still do more. The injured Len stood himself, his weight being transferred to his left knee. His head was still looking down at the pavement, but his clenched fists symbolize that he had strength to fight back. The simple katana-like keyblade reappeared in Len's left hand, and it seemed to respond to Len's blood.

The weapon began to shimmer, but not with sparkles. The speckles of light were more of different note and rest symbols, and a reversed guitar note began to ring the area. Hearing this, Len looked up, and his injuries started to disappear.

"Mujic..."  
>He murmured to himself loudly, but he could never pronounce 's' right. Tajima stepped back with a furious grimace. He didn't understand what Len had just said, and as well as what was happening to the blonde-haired teen. A bright yellow pulse started swirling around Len, causing his hair and sailor uniform-like clothes to madly follow the twisting air around him.<p>

(Music here: 8-hit by Kagamine Twins)

"Sorosoro kakugoshite kudasai... Ne!"

A rhythm broke the silence as Len sang the first notes. The keyblade he had earlier turned into something far more greater. At the end of the now metallic handle seems to be a mic, and a keychain which is the shape of a G-clef. The before sharp edge is now an F-Clef, and a few more inches below, thin sheets of metal overlap the border between the handle and the blade itself. Len's clothes have changed as well, from his casual clothes, to red gym clothes. Tajima tried to strike Len with his flaming keyblade, but Len raised his leg up to the level of the sword, and blocked it with the bottom of his Converse shoes. Tajima reformed the small flame spheres on the tips of his fingers, and thrusts them to Len, who counters the fire demon's fist with his right hand. Len kept the mic close to his lips and went on to sing 8hit's chorus while using his free leg to flip himself backwards to escape the entanglement and hit Tajima's chin at the same time. Tajima stumbled backwards, but regained his balance.

"Ichi!"  
>Len shouted, swinging his clefblade to his side.<p>

Tajima charged his flames into the blade, enlargening it. He raised it up with his one hand, the blade growing larger and larger until it became thrice his height. He then looked to where Len was at, but he wasn't there. He temporarily put his blade down, but it remained large. He twisted and turned around, looking for the blondie.

Suddenly he felt something heavy land on his head.  
>"Ni!"<p>

Tajima fell on his stomach, realizing that Len had stepped on his head forcefully. He then turned around slowly, looking for his opponent again. Len stood above him, his hands akimbo-ed, and a grin on his face. The clefblade had disappeared into thin air a few minutes ago.

"I don't believe it! You'd give in to me in only two hits? I thought you were the principal's pet, but... Pfft, look at you!"  
>Len exclaimed boastfully, kicking away the burning keyblade of Tajima. He grimaced darkly at the blond who was standing on top of him.<p>

Tajima could no longer make any other move. He's cornered, and cornered good. Len made a triumph, and unlocked something that was never known to the world of Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p>A.N.: Okay, from this chapter forth, I'll be adding... songs... to certain scenes of the fanfic. Well, we DO have Vocaloids as main characters, now don't we? ^-^ If you don't have the song in your media, just Go Youtube It!<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:  
><strong>Wait, What's a Clefblade?

After the short battle with Tajima and awakening his new weapon, Len ran into Hikari and Kiseki's office. Maybe they know what it really is.

"Never seen anything like it…"  
>Kiseki said, lazily lying down on his bed. Len looked away, annoyed.<br>"You never even looked at it yet."  
>A slight whisper that Len made.<p>

Minutes later, Hikari went into the room halfly awake. She lifted her head up and yawned quietly, not noticing that Len had paid them for a visit in their room. Len turned around and saw Hikari, forgetting to mention to look out. He had a feeling for her… a special feeling, actually. Ever since he was here he's been daydreaming of her, and she acts unusually too if he's around. Her golden hair, eyes that were as blue as the ocean… He could barely blink when Hikari's around! He didn't remember what was happening when all of a sudden she collided onto –which sounded a bit too… shall we say, perverted- the Vocaloid's body. She looked at him, startled.

Is it just them, or did time stop?

Hikari's height is only up to Len's shoulders, which made her look a lot younger than how old really she is. Her halfly-closed eyes had tears welling up in them because of her yawn. Her light body pressed against Len's slender skin… she fell asleep on him. He felt so comfortable… so warm… –yes, I know it sounds/feels so Rated M- A smile was drawn on her face, but was she even conscious that she was leaning on Len, or is she doing this on purpose? She cuddled her face against his chest while purring lightly.

"Beddo…"

She whispered cutely.

Len became crimson red while watching Hikari make herself comfortable on her "bed". Len kept himself still so that he wouldn't be able to disturb her. His mind began to wander off to things he shouldn't imagine, something that always happens when a girl is this close to him. She kept snuggling herself against him, creeping even closer to his face. He turned even redder, and if he doesn't do something, things might get worse. A LOT WORSE.

THUD.

She fell off balance and went down crashing herself onto the wooden floor hard enough to knock her wide awake. A bit of looking around, and she noticed that Len was there, standing in front of her, his back facing her and his head down. The beds were a few inches behind her, Kiseki laying down on the closer one. A moment later she realized that she wasn't on her bed. 

"N-ne… Kiseki, W-was I sleeping b-beside you?"  
>She asked, her voice ever so low that Len couldn't hear her clearly. Her twin opened an eye sleepily and looked at her with a slight grin.<br>"Nah, you were busy snuggling yourself to Len. Did you enjoy that?"  
>Kiseki spoke, holding in a laugh.<p>

Hikari knows her twin very well; He never lies, even if he looks like he is. Her face became as red as a rose and looked down, silently swearing to herself that she'll never look at Len again since she did something that she's not supposed to do unless if she's a lot older.

'_I know I've seen Rin and every other girl naked –I regret doing SUPAISU- but her? I-I barely even know her, and then… just now… oh, dear. Snap out, Len, snap out. I'm 14, a … uhmm… not-so-clean teen. I came to their room to ask what on earth happened to my Keyblade. Nothing happened after that, only Hikari… Hikari snuggling her pillow, then fell off. Nothing else.'_

"I-if you guys don't mind, I'll be leaving right now. I don't wanna disturb you guys at a time like this."  
>The blonde-haired singer said, reaching for the door handle and jerking it down almost immediately and escaped the room.<p>

Sipping on a cup of green tea, Len rested himself on the second floor balcony in the main building. The sun was slowly sinking back into the ground, slowly being dragged by the darkness… like that nightmare he had. The town not far away looked a lot more beautiful while painted by the sunset's light. Orange…. Orange. Rin. He breathed out doubtfully.  
>"Boy, do I miss you… but hey, at least you're not hurt, unlike me."<p>

(Now playing: Last Night, Good Night – Len version)

He looked up at the sky and reached out for it slowly, as if he could reach his twin sister in the sky.  
>"I wonder if my lullaby could reach you… Rin."<p>

He whispered softly, singing softly after a short pause.

The stars in the night sky felt as if they were dancing to the song. Everything became so calm tonight, as if nothing happened earlier. The breeze shook the leaves of the nearby trees and made soft rustling noises. The crickets were making soft noises that playfully made patterns with Len's voice and the leaves. The air felt so drowsy, even Len himself is falling for his own lullaby.

(Music stops here.)

"What a voice."

A whisper broke Len's imaginary paradise, causing him to look to his sides. A hooded figure was standing next to him, leaning on the balcony as well. How long had this person been standing there? And, isn't this the strange substitute teacher who is rarely seen around the school grounds? Questions slowly piled up in Len's mind. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"That weapon you were wielding is a result of the virus that collided in cyberspace. Your program must have been merged with the Keyblade and, with the two fused together, created a weapon that suits your abilities. Most students also had the same thing happening to them around there. Take Takahisa for instance. He is originally from the 11eyes folder, but it seems that he was corrupted by the virus and the moment he held the Keyblade for the first time, it transformed to something than even enhances his anger and his ability to manipulate flames. Your singing experience and physical attributes turned your Keyblade to… a Clefblade, if you don't mind me naming it. You're… from the Vocaloid folder, am I right?"

"Yeah…"  
>was the simple response Len made.<p>

"So, like… not all people here are from the Kingdom Hearts folder?"

"That's right. Even I am not from this folder. I'm from somewhere else. Somewhere distant, but I don't actually tell out where I'm actually from. The only originals here are Hikari, Kiseki, Mark, and vice-headmaster Vanitas."

"I see..."  
>Len replied, now slowly examining this stranger who he was conversing with. From what looks like it, the person was wearing a white cloak, and something red underneath... he wasn't sure, since they were both in the dark. Going back... so, a clefblade is a Keyblade, but only mutated thanks to the virus which struck the computer. He bobbed his head slowly, and a yawn followed shortly after.<p>

"I'm tired... hafta wake up early tomorrow... Hey, nice meeting you. See ya tomorrow, whoever you are."  
>The blonde-haired male limped slowly back into his quarter, falling down his bed almost immediately.<p>

A good night sleep quickly followed.


End file.
